ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1946 in film
The year 1946 in film involved some significant events. Events November 21 - William Wyler's The Best Years of Our Lives premieres in New York featuring an ensemble cast including Fredric March, Myrna Loy, Dana Andrews, Teresa Wright, and Harold Russell. December 20 - Frank Capra's It's a Wonderful Life, featuring James Stewart, Donna Reed, Lionel Barrymore, Henry Travers, and Thomas Mitchell opens in New York. Cinemagoing in the United Kingdom reaches an all-time peak, with 1,635 million admissions during the year. Top grossing films (U.S.) Rank Title Studio Actors Gross 1. Song of the South* Disney $29,229,000 2. The Best Years of Our Lives Samuel Goldwyn Dana Andrews, Myrna Loy, Fredric March, Teresa Wright $11,300,000 Duel in the Sun Selznick Jennifer Jones, Gregory Peck, Joseph Cotten 3. The Postman Always Rings Twice MGM Lana Turner, John Garfield $7,600,000 4. Blue Skies Paramount Bing Crosby, Fred Astaire $5,700,000 5. The Yearling MGM Gregory Peck, Jane Wyman $5,568,000 6. The Razor's Edge Fox Tyrone Power, Gene Tierney, Clifton Webb $5,000,000 7. Notorious RKO Cary Grant, Ingrid Bergman $4,800,000 8. Till the Clouds Roll By MGM Judy Garland, Frank Sinatra, Robert Walker $4,762,000 9. Road to Utopia Paramount Bing Crosby, Bob Hope $4,500,000 10. Gilda Columbia Rita Hayworth, Glenn Ford $4,488,000 (*) After theatrical re-issue(s) Awards Academy Awards: Best Picture: The Best Years of Our Lives - Goldwyn, RKO Radio Best Director: William Wyler - The Best Years of Our Lives Best Actor: Fredric March - The Best Years of Our Lives Best Actress: Olivia de Havilland - To Each His Own Best Supporting Actor: Harold Russell - The Best Years of Our Lives Best Supporting Actress: Anne Baxter - The Razor's Edge Golden Globe Awards: Best Picture: The Best Years of Our Lives Best Director: Frank Capra - It's a Wonderful Life Best Actor: Gregory Peck - The Yearling Best Actress: Rosalind Russell - Sister Kenny Best Film Promoting International Understanding: The Last Chance (Switzerland) GRAND PRIX (Cannes Film Festival): Portrait of Maria (María Candelaria), directed by Emilio Fernández, Mexico The Turning Point (Великий перелом, Velikiy perelom), directed by Fridrikh Ermler, Soviet Union La Symphonie pastorale, directed by Jean Delannoy, France The Last Chance (Die Letzte Chance), directed by Leopold Lintberg, Switzerland Men Without Wings (Muži bez křídel), directed by František Čáp, Czechoslovakia Rome, Open City (Roma, città aperta), directed by Roberto Rossellini, Italy Top Ten Money Making Stars Rank Actor/Actress 1. Bing Crosby 2. Ingrid Bergman 3. Van Johnson 4. Gary Cooper 5. Bob Hope 6. Humphrey Bogart 7. Greer Garson 8. Margaret O'Brien 9. Betty Grable 10. Roy Rogers Notable films released in 1946: *It's a Wonderful Life *The Big Sleep *The Killers *Gilda Serials *Daughter of Don Q *Chick Carter, Detective *The Crimson Ghost *Hop Harrigan King of the Forest Rangers Lost City of the Jungle The Mysterious Mr. M The Phantom Rider, starring Robert Kent and Peggy Stewart The Scarlet Horseman Son of the Guardsman Short film series Shirley Temple (1932–1946) The Three Stooges (1934–1959) Popular Science (1935–1950) Animated Short Film Series Mickey Mouse (1928–1952) Looney Tunes (1930–1969) Terrytoons (1930–1964) Merrie Melodies (1931–1969) Popeye (1933–1957) Color Rhapsodies (1934–1949) Donald Duck (1936–1956) Pluto (1937–1951) Andy Panda (1939–1949) Goofy (1939–1953) Bugs Bunny (1940–1962) Tom and Jerry (1940-1958) The Fox and the Crow (1941–1950) Woody Woodpecker (1941–1949) Mighty Mouse (1942–1955) Droopy (1943–1958) Chip and Dale (1943–1956) Screwball Squirrel (1943-1946) Yosemite Sam (1945–1963) George and Junior (1946-1948) Births January 5 - Diane Keaton, American actress, producer and director January 19 - Dolly Parton, American country singer and actress January 20 - David Lynch, American director January 26 - Gene Siskel, American film critic, Siskel and Ebert (died 1999) February 7 - Pete Postlethwaite, English actor (died 2011) February 20 Brenda Blethyn, English actress Sandy Duncan, American actress, comedienne, dancer, and singer February 21 - Alan Rickman, English actor March 12 - Liza Minnelli, American singer and actress March 21 - Timothy Dalton, Welsh actor April 18 - Hayley Mills, English actress and singer April 19 - Tim Curry, English actor and singer April 21 - Claire Denis, French director April 25 - Talia Shire, American actress May 9 - Candice Bergen, American actress and model May 20 - Cher, American singer and actress June 1 - Brian Cox, Scottish actor June 15 - Brigitte Fossey, French actress July 6 - Sylvester Stallone, American actor, screenwriter and director July 13 - Cheech Marin, American actor and comedian July 22 - Danny Glover, American actor and director August 16 - Lesley Ann Warren, American actress and singer September 15 Oliver Stone, American director and producer Tommy Lee Jones, American actor September 19 - Michael Elphick, English actor (died 2002) September 28 - Jeffrey Jones, American actor October 4 - Susan Sarandon, American actress October 15 - John Getz, American actor October 27 - Ivan Reitman, Slovakian-born director and producer October 31 - Stephen Rea, Northern Irish actor November 6 - Sally Field, American actress and singer December 14 - Patty Duke, American actress December 17 - Eugene Levy, Canadian actor, comedian and director December 18 - Steven Spielberg, American director and producer Deaths January 5 - Slim Summerville, 53, American actor and comedian, All Quiet on the Western Front, Captain January, Niagara Falls, Charlie Chan in Reno February 1 - Jenő Törzs, 58, Hungarian actor, Secret of St. Job Forest, Alraune, Oliver Twist, Number 111 February 6 - Justus D. Barnes, 84, American actor April 1 - Noah Beery, Sr., 64, American actor, She Done Him Wrong, The Trail Beyond, The Mark of Zorro, Mystery Liner June 23 - William S. Hart, 81, American actor, The Narrow Trail, The Silent Man, The Money Corral, The Return of Draw Egan July 2 - Mary Alden, 63, American actress, The Birth of a Nation, The Plastic Age, Brown of Harvard, Strange Interlude August 9 - Léon Gaumont, 82, French film pioneer August 13 - H. G. Wells, 79, British science fiction writer, The First Men in the Moon, The Invisible Man, The War of the Worlds, The Island of Dr. Moreau August 26 - Jeanie MacPherson, 59, American actress and screenwriter, Dynamite, Manslaughter, The Godless Girl, The Captive August 28 - Florence Turner, 61, American actress, The Chinese Parrot September 21 - Olga Engl, 75, Austrian actress, Phantom, Frauenmoral October 31 - Gabriel Gabrio, 59, French actor, Pépé le Moko, Wooden Crosses, Lucrezia Borgia, Gigolette November 18 - Donald Meek, 68, American actor, Stagecoach, You Can't Take It With You, Captain Blood, State Fair December 12 - Renée Jeanne Falconetti, 54, French actress, The Passion of Joan of Arc December 25 - W. C. Fields, 66, American comedian and actor, The Bank Dick, It's a Gift, Never Give a Sucker an Even Break, My Little Chickadee Film debuts Kirk Douglas - The Strange Love of Martha Ivers Burt Lancaster - The Killers Dean Martin - Film Vodvil: Art Mooney and Orchestra Yves Montand - Star Without Light